The new beginning
by ladious18
Summary: Sasuke has finally had enough of his lovers transgressions. It's time to start a new life it's time for a new beginning...Please please read and review NARUSASU Mpreg a minor NEJISASU...I OWN NOTHING...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey good people! This is a little something something that I had lying about! I thought y'all would like to take a little gander at it! Anyway I don't own Naruto unfortunately. So please read, enjoy and hopefully review!**

Sasuke pulled away from Neji and dragged the sheet with him. He reached for the pack of cigarettes, he knew he had stopped smoking but being with Neji was counter-productive, he wished he could take a puff and looked at Neji as he dressed while quietly chatting to the person on the phone. Sasuke looked out the window with a hand in his hair. This wasn't what he thought a relationship would be. He thought that being with someone who supposedly 'loved' him it would be better than being some overlooked piece of property.

"Neji please don't go. Sai can wait, we had plans to stay home and celebrate our future." Sasuke said quietly, his hands playing with the packet of cigarettes. Neji paused while buttoning his shirt and looked at the Uchiha sitting on the bed, Sasuke hated begging and here he was begging the man he loved to spend some time with him.

Neji sighed and walked towards the bed kissing the Uchiha on the forehead and said "I kinda have too. Sai and I have a case to discuss. You know…work?" He stood and walked to the mirror fixing his hair and patting on cologne. Sasuke watched as Neji gussied himself up for Sai, Sasuke shook his head and got out of bed and stood behind Neji and said "I'm pregnant and I want you to stay-" Neji spun around abruptly and glared into Sasuke's face and whispered harshly "Don't you say that!" Sasuke took a step back and quietly asked "Do you want this baby?"

Neji looked up to the ceiling and took a breath and looked back at Sasuke and said "I want a baby S'uke." Sasuke smiled and turned away. Neji kissed the back of his neck and said "I'll meet you at the bar, 'kay babe?" Sasuke nodded and walked into the bathroom, Sasuke tried not to cry in the shower as he heard Neji leave the loft. He got out of the shower and dressed in black skinnies that hugged his curves perfectly, he paired them with a graphic tee and a leather jacket. He walked downstairs had breakfast and took the elevator down to the ground floor.

He got onto his bike and sped to work. Sasuke smiled, one of the reasons he loved owning his own business was that no one could not tell you to stay away. Sasuke looked at his club and smirked; he walked in and smiled at the red head that was doing a stock count at the bar. Sasuke sat on the stool and sighed as his best friend put down his notepad and pen.

_Neji's Pov_

As Neji leaves the loft and gets into his car, he smirks into his rear-view mirror. Neji sped all the way to his other boyfriend's house. As Neji walked into the house he was greeted with the hottest sight ever, Sai stood in the foyer dressed in nothing but a thong, stockings and suspenders. Neji walked towards the raven head and pulled him close to him and whispered seductively "You naughty, naughty boy." Sai lifted his head and licked his lips and huskily said "I wanna ride you so hard that the only name you will remember is mine."Neji lifted Sai bridal style and walked into the bedroom.

As they lay in bed relaxing from their exhausting activities, Neji sat up and looked at his watch and then looked at Sai. Sai sat up and said "You better not be telling me you're leaving me again. So what if the Uchiha is pregnant, you don't even love him. You love me" Sai smirked seductively as he sat on Neji's lap and pushed against the bulge between his legs. Neji gripped his slim hips and entered the willing body; Sai tilted his head back as Neji entered him.

"I don't love him but that is my baby he's carrying." Neji grunted as he thrusts into the body above him. Sai stopped moving and looked at Neji with disbelief. Sai got off of Neji and walked into the shower and returned fresh, clean and dressed. Sai crossed his arms and said to Neji "Leave the Uchiha or I will leave you. If it's a baby you want we can make one together. We love each other and you don't love Sasuke so you will never love that child the way you will love ours. Plus you're too young for a kid."

Neji walked into the bathroom and into the shower, after the shower Neji walked into the room and kissed Sai hard and said "Come on let's go to the club. I'll break up with him when I'm ready okay Sai?" as Neji gripped Sai's hair painfully hard, Sai felt tears fall as he nodded his head. "Good." said Neji as he released Sai.

As they walked into the bar, Neji looked directly at Sasuke who was being held by some bulky tan blonde. Neji was fuming; he dragged Sai towards a table and sat. Sasuke pulled away from the blonde male and walked towards Neji's table then stroked Neji's hair and kissed him in a greeting. Sasuke looked up at Sai and smiled grimly.

"Hello Sai."

"Uchiha."

_Sasuke's Pov_

Gaara looked at Sasuke and said "He left ya again?" Sasuke began to worry his lower lip and nodded slightly; Gaara sighed and asked "Why do you insist on having his baby?" Sasuke sighed and said softly "Because his baby is my baby as well." Sasuke looked up at Gaara.

"Dump him. You don't need him, being a single dad doesn't matter nowadays. He's cheating on you with Sai and you know it." Gaara said pointing at Sasuke with the cloth he was using to clean the bar. "I don't want to be alone Gaara." Sasuke whispered. Gaara said without looking at Sasuke "You deserve better." Sasuke leaned forward and placed his hand on Gaara's and said softly "I know Gaara, I know."

Sasuke stood and slammed straight into a solid fleshy piece of wall. Sasuke placed his small hands on the warm chest that was clad in the most horrendously orange colored shirt. He felt the chest vibrate as the stranger laughed. "You like what you see or shall I say hold?" Sasuke raised his head and sensually whispered "Maybe or the orange is just blinding my poor little eyes." and turned and walked away.

Naruto could hardly believe that that sensual, seductive creature was little Sasuke. Naruto watched as his best friend's little brother swayed his hips away from him. Naruto shook his head and turned to the bar and yelled at the red head "Yo Gaara! Where's Itachi?" Naruto asked while watching Sasuke converse with his customers. "Dunno. He's having problems with Neji." Gaara replied as he watched Naruto watch Sasuke.

"I thought Itachi was still dating Kisame?" Naruto responded as he watched Sasuke place a hand through the brunette customer's long hair and lean down to kiss him.

"Yeah he is but I'm talking about Sasuke. You may have a shot?"

Naruto shot Gaara huge grin and winked as he shot over his shoulder "Thanx! I'm gonna…re-introduce myself to my little teme."

Gaara shook his head as he watched the blonde haired man walked towards Sasuke and Neji. "Here comes the shit storm of the century." He thought to himself. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's tiny waist and whispered in his ear "You missed me teme?" Sasuke turned and looked behind him and he saw the stranger he had bumped into earlier. His onyx eyes grew wide as he recognized the stranger; Sasuke grinned and said "Naruto!" Sasuke threw himself in Naruto's arms and hugged him. "It's been long! I've missed ya dobe!" Naruto laughed and held him closer.

_Neji's Pov_

Neji stood as he watched his pregnant boyfriend jump into some stranger's arms. He had had enough; he pulled Sasuke away from Naruto and announced quietly "We are leaving." Sasuke tensed he knew what was going to happen and his heart stopped. Naruto looked Neji over and rolled his eyes and said to Sasuke "How 'bout you take me to your office and we catch up?"

Neji glared at the blond and said "Didn't you hear me?! I said we're leaving Sasuke" Sasuke bit his lip and glanced at Neji and at Naruto then at Gaara as if to ask what he should do. Gaara raised his eyebrow as if to say 'grow some balls bitch'. Sasuke froze and looked at Gaara and glared. Sasuke looked at Neji and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I'll see ya tonight okay?"

Neji pulled away from Sasuke and glared at him as he said harshly "If you stay, I won't be there when you get back."

Sasuke had finally had enough and said just as harsh "You're never there anyway so it's no big deal." Sasuke closed his eyes and calmed himself down and looked at Neji from under his lashes and said "Fine, if that's how you feel. We're over." Neji looked and took a step forward and said "You don't mean that Sasuke. You won't find anyone to love you the way I do."

Sasuke got fed up with how Neji kept degrading him and said confidently "You're right I need someone to love me better than you. We've been over for awhile so goodbye Neji and I'll get my keys from you tomorrow." Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Let's go to Aquarelle's, they have the most amazing seafood platter."Naruto smirked at Neji and placed his arm around Sasuke's Shoulders as they walked out. Neji frowned after them and growled "This isn't over."

**Here it is guys! Please tell me if you like it so read, enjoy and review? Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I am a horrible despicable person! I shouldn't have kept quiet for so long, forgive me please…the reason as to why I didn't update soon was because my laptop crashed had to fix everything up again, school has been hectic I starting to write my dissertation and it's not as easy as I thought it would be…I'm so sorry. I wrote a little something-something for you all I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

**CHAPTER II**

Naruto watched Sasuke from across the table, the way his hair hid his eyes from view. Sasuke was staring into his glass of tomato juice as if it held the answers to all the secrets of the world. Naruto leaned forward on his forearms and huskily whispered "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sasuke looked up with a dazed expression; he had completely forgotten that Naruto was with him. He gazed into those azure eyes, slowly drowning in them; he shook his head, raised an eyebrow and responded quietly "You couldn't afford my thoughts dobe."

"AW! Come on teme! I may be able to help." Naruto insisted all he got inn response was the raising of a dark eyebrow. "Fine baka! I might not be able to help per say just make you a little less Dr. Gloom and Doom!"

Sasuke leaned back and smirked; he shook his head then picked up a menu. Naruto stared. This was totally weird, here he was trying to help that stuck up, rich, stupid, incredibly sexy piece of ass and he gets ignored. Naruto just sighed and followed suit. After they had ordered, they sat in an awkward silence until Sasuke said quietly "I can't believe we're over; 3 fucking years done in less than 5 minutes."

Naruto looked into his larger there really wasn't anything he could say to that. Hell the longest he had ever been in a relationship was 3 freaking weeks of pure unadulterated pink haired hell. Naruto felt chills run down his spine; he would never ever go through that again. Whenever his gut told him to run from that hot gal or guy he would listen, worst mistake of his fucking life not listening to his gut. Naruto pulled himself out of his pink-haired horror filled thoughts and looked up with a lopsided smile that died on his lips.

There sitting in front of him, the emotionally challenged Ice-Prince of Konoha was crying. Not the ugly cry that Naruto and all the normal people of the world do but the one that the actors did in the movies when their love decided to leave them or die or something stupid along those lines. Damn, Uchiha's never look ugly.

"Sasuke…are…are you crying?"

"No…I'm laughing you retard! Of course I'm not crying!" Sasuke glared then sniffed "It's just allergies, you know grass fever?"

"Umm, it's hay fever and you don't have allergies teme."

"Shut up dobe!"

"Your food gentlemen."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"Can't you be polite teme?"

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Fine, I forgive you." Naruto said as he started eating.

Sasuke looked confused for a second and said "I didn't say anything dobe."

"Sheesh, don't be such a dobe teme!"

Sasuke slowly began to relax as their conversation progressed, Sasuke smirked as Naruto told a clearly exaggerated story about some "old" lady with huge breasts that he apparently tried to "save" and almost got beaten half to death by said "old" lady.

"Didn't you deserve it? You were kinda staring at her jugs." Sasuke commented as he bit into another succulent piece of steamed hake, veggies and jacket baby potatoes. He hummed and closed his eyes as he savored the food.

Naruto watched as Sasuke closed his eyes and practically orgasmed right in front of him. Naruto felt his jeans get tighter, his thoughts turned to seductive noises that came from the Sasuke Uchiha and placed them in a fantasy that starred a certain raven arching and moaning as Naruto pound that sweet ass to oblivion. He swallowed the lump that had developed and began thinking of several different positions he had caught his adoptive parents in.

"Hn, dobe are you okay?"

Naruto took a deep breath and said huskily "Just peachy."

xxx

Neji pulled up to Sai's place. Sai sat quietly hands folded on his lap. The one thing that he hated about Neji was that if Sasuke fucked something up, he would get the brunt of that Neji's anger. Sai couldn't understand why he was still with Neji, yeah sure he loved the long haired man and the sex was to die for but that anger. That anger was the thing that scared him the most. "I need to…" Sai started, he looked at Neji and watched as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel. Sai took a deep breath and said "Neji, you need to go home and relax."

Neji turned slowly, eyes glittering and cold as he said calmly "You want to leave me huh?" Sai felt the temperature in the car drop the hair on the back of his nick and arms rise as he answered equally calm "No. I meant that you leave me so that you don't hu…regret anything." Sai watched as Neji's eyes slowly glazed over and felt the tears prick his eyes, he knew in that moment he knew Neji wasn't talking to him but to Sasuke. Sai shook his head, negative, he couldn't leave even if he tried.

"Let's go in baby. I…need you." Neji said as he stroked Sai's cheek. It took everything in his power not to jerk away as those cold hands touched his face. Sai nodded and stepped out of the car Neji walked into the house and headed straight to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey and took it all at once and poured another. He walked to the armchair, sat and waited.

Neji looked up at the entrance where Sai stood staring at him with a blank expression and said "Strip."

Sai took a deep breath and looked at Neji as he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall slowly down his shoulders, arms and on to the floor. He took a step closer to Neji and unbuttoned and unzipped his colored skinny jeans and shimmed them down and stepped out of them and closer to Neji. He stood stark naked as the day he was born, skin unblemished and white.

***lemon*I'm not good at this so forgive me*runs to hide***

Neji just sat watching and drinking. Then he said "Touch yourself." Sai took a deep breath, he hated it when Neji was like this. Sex wasn't as fun, as fulfilling as it was when he was sober and happy. Sai began to touch himself. He slowly pinched and pulled his nipples, only pulling harder when he heard the commands that Neji whispered out.

His cock was slowly responding to what he was doing to himself, pulling his nipples until they stood at attention the slight draft in the room made it more pleasurable. Sai slowly let a hand drift down to his cock and fist his cock. Starting from the base all the way to the head and twisting as he reached the head. Sai's breath was coming out in pants he needed more, so he pumped himself tighter and faster, his knees felt weak he was going to come.

"Stop." Neji whispered. Sai stopped immediately and looked at Neji through his lashes ad saw Neji's cock out of his pants and leaking. Sai dropped to his knees and crawled towards him. He pulled down Neji's pants and licked his lips. He slowly licked the weeping cock in front of him like a melting popsicle; he fisted it and sucked the head, taking in as much as he could. Sai moved his head up and down making sure Neji's shaft was completely stimulated with his other hand he began to finger himself. He released Neji with a resounding pop and stood up.

He stood and straddled Neji, guiding Neji's cock to his twitching entrance. He wanted this so bad. Once the head had entered Neji held Sai firmly and slammed into Sai's body. Both men groaned, there was only heavy breathing that disturbed the silence that had fallen on them. Sai lifted his hips and put them down again, testing; he did it again at his pace until he had a rhythm going. As he raised himself up Neji slammed up into him fiercely pounding into Sai's body.

***lemon over* was it okay?**

He raised Sai and placed him on the floor pounding repeatedly into him, all Sai could do was hold on and scream because Neji was continuously pounding his prostate. Sai came hard and fast without even touching himself, a few thrusts later so did Neji. Neji lay passed out on Sai. Sai gently ran a hand through Neji's hair and felt the tears fall on his neck. This is why he couldn't, no wouldn't leave Neji. As much as Neji loved Sasuke, Sai love Neji. It was fucked up but for now this love was his.

**Alright this is what I have for you. It's not much but I hope it's okay. So please R&R! Yes Sasuke is OOC but hey this is fanfic… So sorry once again for the late update.**


End file.
